


A Pet Like Any Other

by ChaoticDemon



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Erik is a Little Shit, M/M, adopting a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: Cherik adopts a pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranault/gifts).



> Prompt: adopting a pet (dog, cat, rock)

“What is this?” Charles asked, looking down at the rock in his lap. It was a pretty rock, admittedly, but he still had no idea why Erik had given it to him.

Erik shrugged. “You said you wanted to get a pet,” he said.

Charles looked at Erik. He looked back down at the rock. He looked at Erik again. “This is a rock.”

“You wanted a pet that was low maintenance,” Erik said. He waved a hand at the stone that was still sitting in Charles’ lap. “You can’t get much more low maintenance than that.”

“A pet rock defeats the point of having a pet in the first place,” Charles said. “Rocks don’t do anything.”

Erik frowned. “Sure they do,” he told him. He held his hand out to the rock. Slowly, it lifted off of Charles lap and floated over to Erik. “Look. I think he wants to go for a walk. Come on, boy.” He turned and walked away. The stone followed behind him.

“Manipulating the iron content? Really?” Charles shouted after him. A pause. "It's not allowed on the furniture!"


End file.
